


Let’s Freefall (and See Where We Land)

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Like the fluffiest fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Mina hates airports and just wants to get home.





	Let’s Freefall (and See Where We Land)

**Author's Note:**

> The Mimo airport photos gave me life... and an idea for a short drabble.

Airports are the worst.

 

The temperature’s always either too low or too high, all the food being sold are unreasonably expensive, plus there are all these people around.

 

Mina _hates_ being around other people the most, especially when all she wants to get home.

 

Well, at least she doesn’t hate being around _one_ person, and it shows in the way her frown turns upside down at the sight of a certain girl at the arrival area.

 

“You dyed your hair,” is the first thing that Mina says, making the other girl respond with a playful pout.

 

“I haven’t seen you for weeks, and that’s the first thing you tell me?” The woman complains with narrowed eyes. “No ‘ _I missed you, Momo’_ or _‘I never should’ve went on vacation without you,_ _Momo’_ or ‘ _I’ll never leave you again, Mo—_ ’”

 

Before Momo can finish her sentence, Mina tackles her into a hug, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. When she feels Momo’s arms around her waist, she recites, “I missed you, Momo. I never should’ve went on vacation without you, Momo. I’ll never leave you again, Momo. I was only gone for two weeks, and you’re honestly being too dramatic, but that’s okay, Momo.”

 

At that, Momo pushes Mina away and slaps her arm. “So this is what I get for picking you up, huh?”

 

“Okay, first of all, thank you. I’m _eternally_ grateful. Second, I told you you didn’t have to do this!”

 

“I knew you’d be exhausted, so I wanted to carry your bags like the good friend I am,” Momo reasons. “Plus, cabs cost a fortune, so I figured I’d just drive you home. Oh, and also, here.”

 

Momo stretches out her hand, and Mina blinks before she reaches for the single rose that she’s being given. “Umm, what’s this for?”

 

“What, I can’t give you flowers as a friend, either? Am I even allowed to do anything?”

 

Mina chuckles. “Well, I didn’t say anything about being against the idea of you carrying my luggage.”

 

“Fine,” Momo replies with a huff. “Let’s get going, so you can rest.”

 

Mina lets Momo grab her luggage’s handle but moves away when Momo tries to reach her handbag.

 

“What?” Momo asks and waits for an explanation.

 

“You don’t have to hold this one, too,” Mina says as she moves her handbag along with the rose from one hand to another in order to free her hand that’s closer to Momo. She then stretches that out towards the girl. “Just hold _this_ , you know, like the good friend you are.”

 

Momo shakes her head and snorts, but takes Mina’s hand in hers just the same. As they walk out of the airport, Momo intertwines their fingers, and Mina grins and sighs in contentment.

 

There truly is no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and ruin my list of ships @ twitter.com/softswerver. Oh, and happy Sana day! :)


End file.
